


Take Me Away

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, rated for Darcy's potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Darcy didn't ask to be Bifrosted to Asgard, and one time she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Away

Darcy blinked. One second, she'd been standing in front of some absolute idiot arguing with her about her parking job out in front of the grocery store, the next she was surrounded by sparkly rainbowy lights, and now she was standing in an open dome-topped room, all done up in wood and gold. Her eyes were wide as she looked around.

She didn't know how she'd missed him. A very large man, like bigger than Thor, was standing in the center of the room, looking at her with intense golden eyes. He was all covered in shiny armor too, his hands rested on a sword in front of him that looked taller than she was. “Oh,” she said, staring at him. “I'm, uh... Darcy?”

“I know who you are, Darcy Lewis.” When he spoke, his voice was like an avalanche of heavy rocks rolling over themselves. “I am Heimdall, Gatekeeper of Asgard.”

Darcy was blinking probably a little more than she needed to in order to process. “Uh, Asgard? Am I... On Asgard?” It was impossible, right? Like... And why? He nodded his head once, and she licked her lips. “Okay, so... Why, exactly, am I on Asgard?”

“You were in peril, Darcy Lewis.”

“I was...” It took a second to remember what had been going on before she'd been brought to Asgard, apparently, but she remembered the idiot who wanted her parking spot, even though she'd clearly been there first, and had decided to intimidate her with his being a man. “Not in peril. He was going to posture at me a little, and when he realized that I don't get intimidated by stupid men with more testosterone than brains, he would have backed off.”

Heimdall didn't say anything, and the way he looked at her, it was like he could see _through_ her. It was more than a little unnerving to be looked at like that.

“Can I, uh... Can I go back now?” Darcy shifted her weight from one foot to the other. “Groceries aren't going to buy themselves.”

He rested his hands on the hilt of the sword and turned it, and one of the open archways that looked off into  _space_ turned into kind of a road-thing. Sparkly, rainbowy road-thing. He turned towards it in what was a very significant way, and Darcy started off in that direction. “Thanks!” she tossed over her shoulder.

 

* * *

 

The next time the swirly rainbowy thing happened, Darcy knew exactly what was going on. She wasn't surprised to be back in the big, open dome-room with the large armor-clad man in the middle. Her hands came up and rested on her hips as she stared up at him.

He looked back impassively, though she thought there was the hint of a glimmer of a smile on his face.

“Okay, that was just a teeny, tiny lab fire. And if you paid half as much attention to Jane as you do to me, you'd know that not only does that type of thing happen all the time, but we've both seen- started in her case- way worse.”

That was definitely a smile, though it seemed more like the laughing-at-you kind than the, you're-just-hilarious kind.

Darcy sighed. She walked up the steps to where Heimdall was standing and poked him in the stomach. Holy shit, his armor was just, like, not fucking around. “You're not gonna get in trouble for bringing me up here, are you?”

“No. You pose no threat to Asgard.” Still, there was something shifty about the way he glanced down at her, then away.

“No one knows I'm here, huh?” She nodded in understanding. “Probably for the best. I hear you guys aren't exactly welcoming to people from Midgard up here. Well, I mean... Not you, obviously.” Well, and the Warriors Three. And Sif. But Odin, from the sounds of it he was just a jackass. And he was, like, king of all of it.

“The fire has been extinguished if you wish to return.”

She kinda did... But she kinda didn't. “Yeah, okay.” This time when the sparkly, rainbowy road appeared in the arch, she knew what to do.

 

* * *

 

“God-fucking-dammit!” Okay, so she was a couple drinks past tipsy, and she swayed and would have fallen if Heimdall hadn't caught her arm, keeping her upright. He moved  _fast_ for a man in so much armor. “I had that. I totally had that.” She  _had_ had that, too. It wasn't exactly the first time she'd been felt up in a club, probably wouldn't be the last. She'd been just about to let the asshole have it, too, but nooooo... Someone had to come along with his big horny helmet and save the day.

She realized she'd said that part outside when he gave her a wide smile, eyebrow arching upwards. He was sort of spinning, though, in fact the whole dome was spinning. “Hey. Hey, Heimdall. Can I lie down? It's all spinny in here and I don't want to hurl. They might not let me back up here again.”

He eased her gently to the floor. The man was magic or something, because after just a few seconds, he pulled out some kind of wadded up fabric and gently raised her head off the floor to put the fabric under it as a pillow.

He sat down on the edge of the stairs, looking down at her as she peered up into his face. “You're pretty cool, you know that? And I'd bet money that the only thing I have to worry about falling asleep here is being stepped on by someone.”

“I will ensure that does not happen.”

His voice would probably kill if she got to the hangover stage around him, but right now, lying on the cool floor, it was really kinda nice. “Why do you keep bringing me here anyway. I mean... s'pretty. 's real pretty, all starry and domey. But you're all watching me, right? Why?”

There was a long pause, and he took his helmet and set it carefully on the stair behind him. Darcy blinked a little in disbelief. It came off! The smile said that she might have said that out loud too, but whatever. “You interest me, Darcy Lewis.”

“Just Darcy.” She watched him for a second, working on what he'd said. “Like... Wow, that weird Midgard chick does interesting things, or like hey, I'm interested in what she looks like without clothes?” She paused. “You probably already know, don't you?” Not that... she actually wanted an answer to that question. Did that mean he got to see people have sex? 

“Both.” And he hadn't answered the last part. Thank fucking god. You know, literally.

“Well... Alright. God, I hope I remember this tomorrow. 'Cause you're kinda hot without the helmet. Are you all cut like Thor?”

He seemed a little unsure of how to answer the question. “I am a warrior.”

“I am so taking that as a  _yes_ .” She nodded and reached over to pat the side of one of his boots.

 

* * *

 

Darcy was shaking, shuddering with the force of her tears. A large hand passed into her field of vision and she gripped it, clutching tight like she was trying to anchor herself.

She'd had the nightmare again. It was always the same, and it always ended up with her waking in a blind panic, heart racing, sobbing as she desperately tried to forget.

Heimdall didn't ask questions, he didn't stare at her, he just... sat. Just sat and held her hand until she was done.

She looked over at him, all rigid in his armor. “Too bad you're wearing all that armor, 'cause I could really use a hug, and that just looks uncomfortable.”

He stood up and just started removing the assorted bits and pieces of his armor. It looked... complicated, and took a little bit, but eventually he was standing there in just a pair of brown pants that looked like leather and some sort of dark, woven shirt. He held out his hand, and after a second Darcy took it and let him pull her to her feet and into...

“Seriously, though, best hug ever.” She'd thought Thor gave good hugs, but even those paled in comparison to being held against the chest of the man in front of her. She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes.

After a while, though, her mind kept bringing up something that she'd been thinking about recently. “If I asked you to stop bringing me here, would you?” She wasn't entirely sure that Heimdall had heard her, but it was something she needed to ask.

“Yes,” came the answer without hesitation, his chest actually rumbling under her cheek as he spoke, even with just the one word. Maybe there really were rocks in there.

 

* * *

 

She really wasn't surprised to see the sparkly, rainbowy lights, nor was she particularly surprised when one thumb gently brushed the tear tracks from her cheeks. Heimdall would know what had happened, he would know that she'd spent the morning at Grandma Lewis's funeral. He already had his armor off this time, and he sat down on the steps, drawing her down beside him until she was settled against his side, her head resting against his chest.

“She was... She was just always so strong, you know? She held us all together, and now...” A deep, shuddering breath as Darcy trailed off.

“Frigga, queen of this realm before she was killed, was such a woman. We all felt her loss very keenly.” He was silent for a couple of seconds. “We still do.”

Darcy nodded, staring at the knees of her black yoga pants. She'd long since changed out of her funeral clothes in favor of something she could be really comfortable in. “I always wanted to be just like her,” she whispered.

“You are.” He shifted against her, turning them both until she was resting back against him, his solid torso like a wall behind her. “You have asked why I watched you. You caught my eye when Thor first asked that I keep watch over his fair lady. You are the one who keeps things together- mostly unnoticed. You do not allow others to watch over you as you do them.”

“So you did?” 

“Yes. If you wish me to stop, you need but ask.” There was a reluctance there, he didn't want her to say that, but she  _knew_ he would respect her wishes if that was really what she wanted.

Darcy's mouth formed something that was a lot like a smile, that probably would have been a smile on any other day. “Thank you. It's nice to know that someone...” She let out a long sigh. She didn't want to burden Jane, Thor, any of her other friends. But Heimdall already  _knew_ . “Who watches over you?”

“My sister and I watch over each other.” There was real affection in his voice when he said that.

“You have a sister?” It occurred to Darcy that other than the whole built-like-a-tree and all-seeing thing, she knew hardly anything about him.

“The lady Sif is my sister.”

Darcy's eyes widened. Well, it made sense in a way. Sif was definitely a take-no-shit kinda woman. “Talk to me, Heimdall. Tell me about you.”

 

* * *

 

Darcy checked the mirror for the millionth time. It seemed a little redundant, considering that he'd seen her both before and after, and when she first rolled out of bed that morning with her hair all mashed up on one side and drool on her cheek, but she wanted to look  _nice_ .

Jane couldn't stop smiling. She was almost more excited than Darcy herself was. You know, almost. “All ready for your date?”

Darcy made a face. “It's not really a date.” Not... really. Chances were pretty good that they weren't going to leave the domey room, which was fine. But what if... Sex? Darcy was, you know, interested, but... Not in the domey room. That was probably something that was going to have to be discussed at some point.

“There's a guy coming to pick you up from your house. Sure he's picking you up with a Bifrost Bridge instead of a car, but it still counts.” Jane turned her bright grin directly onto Darcy. “It's almost time. Are you all set?”

Darcy reached down and picked up her purse. “All set.”

At exactly 7:00 PM on the nose, the sparkly, rainbowy lights surrounded her, taking her away...

The domey room was familiar by now, comfortable, even with the arch that opened out into space. It did feel a little weird to be standing in the open room with her purse, like she'd actually requested to be there. It was weird that that was weird, wasn't it?

But Heimdall was there, smiling, armor off, one hand held out to her. And Darcy couldn't help but smile either as she reached out and took his hand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> skyeseeker put out there: I would love to see a story where Heimdall gets attached to Darcy (romantic or not) while he is keeping a close eye on Jane for Thor. He then gets in the habit of pulling her up to Asgard whenever she gets into trouble, whether she wants him to or not  
> And I was all, "I WILL DO THE THING!"


End file.
